Error correction coding techniques can be used to reduce errors introduced during digital data transmission or storage. Prior to transmission, for example, each piece of data, such as a 16-bit word, can be encoded to incorporate additional information so that upon receipt, the data can be recovered even when errors are introduced during transit between transmitter and receiver.
In addition, two or more coding techniques can be combined to create more powerful encoding schemes, such as product encoding scheme. Product code can act on a data matrix that can be arranged from a data sequence. The data matrix can include a first dimension and a second dimension. Product code can encode vectors of the first dimension to incorporate additional information, and then encode vectors of the second dimension to further incorporate additional information.